


come join the murder

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Raven Neil, andrew and neil met as kids, raven kevin, um i kinda changed their stories a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Summary: Neil Josten .That's me.That's who I am now.I have to be Neil .I have to make Neil real.





	1. A reunion

Neil checked his watch and huffed in frustration . it was twenty past the hour and the blonde was still the only one there. he glowered at him. The blonde seeing him watching looked up from his phone and grinned , beckening him over.  
Neil went the opposite way instead . he didn’t want to make meaningless small talk and be distracted from looking out for his contact . he walked to the gate and considered leaving and then turned back and paced the length of the park and back around in nervous circles like a caged lion wondering whether to go or not . The park was empty . even the blonde appeared to have vanished from his seat . The man he was waiting for clearly wasnt coming .  
He decided to leave .  
as he started back to the gate however he noticed with a start that the blonde was following him only a few steps behind too close to be a coincidence . he hadnt been just going the same way. he was stalking him ,mimicking his movements like a predator.  
“ why are you following me" he snapped whirling round to face him.  
"why are you ignoring me ? the blonde countered “ . Ive been here half an hour you ignored me all that time. That's not very polite, is it?"  
“I didnt have time to talk . I was waiting for someone"  
“i'm someone “ said the blonde.  
“ Not you. I was meeting someone or at least he said he'd meet me but he didn't show up"  
The blondes eyebrows rose " Didn't show up?"  
“ obviously not . “ Neil gestured to the empty park “this was a waste of time. Nobodys here."  
“Im here “ said the blonde “ ive been here the whole time. watching you walk in circles"  
“ No, stupid. . I was waiting for someone important . neil shook his head . " I was waiting for..." he trailed off suddenly realising .  
"For me " the blonde confirmed smiling . his smile was not at all friendly . it was bright and sharp and cruel .  
"oh. so you are …?"  
“ someone important ? “ It was even less of a smile this time. more of a baring of his tombstone teeth . "ive been waiting for my next assignment. that is you ,is it not ?"  
“ oh.” he surveyed the blonde again . he was no older than himself maybe even younger. shorter than he was. broad in the shoulders but soft in the middle. his clothes were all black and ill fitting and there was a purplish bruise beneath his right eye.Neil had first taken him for an unimportant wretch with nothing else to do but lurk in parks and taunt passer-by's so had paid him little attention . he hadn't considered the blonde might be the very person he was waiting for.  
“ not so happy to see me huh? " the blonde boys eyes sparkled with a callous joy .  
"Look ,no offence, but youre not exactly… what i was expecting"  
“ and what exactly were you expecting neil josten? “ he lit a cigarette casually . Neil noticed that there was something wrong with the way the blonde said the name like it tasted wrong in his mouth , like he didn't want to use it , like he knew it was fake , a lie …but he couldn't really know, could he? he took in a breath 

Neil josten .  
That's me. That's who I am now . he had locked Nathaniel and all his little insects somewhere deep inside where they could no longer be reached.  
I have to be Neil .  
I have to make Neil real

"i had hoped for ..someone who could .. . help me"Neil blabbered awkwardly floundering under the blondes emotionless gaze.  
the blondes expression went from vacant to venomous in a split second . “you don’t think I can do this? "  
“ its nothing personal .its just- i was expecting someone else … someone I met before . someone i trust . I thought youd be him but you're ..” he gestured at the blonde.  
“ ever a disappointment ." he pretended to wipe an imaginary tear "poor little me!“  
“. I think .. i think … i need to find someone else"  
“ someone else ? to do my job? “ his face was blank this time but his voice was as cold as ice “ I think not, Neil Josten."  
“ you just don’t look like much is all. sorry if that hurts your feelings but I need -"  
“ I have no feelings on the matter. “ said the blonde completely deadpan “your thoughts on my appearence are irrelevant .you know me . you know what im capable of. you know why i came to you and not anybody else, neil .”  
“ I don’t actually , no .” neil frowned at him " how am i supposed to know who you are ?" you didn’t even introduce yourself "

"you don’t know who I am? ,” the blondes smile finally slipped .Replaced by an expression of confusion . something that might have passed as disappointment flickered in those hazel eyes for a moment but then it melted away and they went dull once again .Neil got the distinct impression he had failed some kind of test.  
“you don’t remember me . “said the blonde dully . not a question a statement of fact. The blondes fingers twitched until he balled them into fists .  
"what are you talking about? dont remember you? why the hell would I remember you?"  
He contorted his face back into that devilish smile. “ im not usually so forgettable"  
“ no doubt, its because your face is so ugly, I bet it sticks in peoples nightmares"  
“perhaps im not someone important after all" he said icily  
“ you're not .” neil replied viciously “ we are just wasting time here."  
“ indeed we are “ he nodded sagely “ so , Are you coming ?or perhaps youd like to make some more derogatory comments about my appearance first ? "  
“ I … coming where?"  
“we made a deal, did we not? , did you forget that too ? "  
“ we did make a deal, but that was when i thought you were.."  
“ talking time is over . " the blonde scrambled ahead not letting him finish objecting  
"follow me idiot " he ordered when neil didnt move the blonde turned and waited half a minute with a blank expression and when neil still didn’t move he shrugged “ suit yourself . its no skin off my back . nobody else is coming though" he turned and scampered off.  
“wait ,wait. " the blonde didnt stop if anything he quickened his pace “ im coming . “ he didnt turn around .  
“ hey, stop . “ he grabbed the blonde by his elbow making him come to a startled hault . ” look at me , “ he turned the blonde around and held his head by the chin making him look him in the eye “ you know me don’t you?, you know who i am. who i really am. you were expecting me to recognise you ,why? have we met before? where? when? The blonde didn’t answer any of those question but wrenched himself out of neils grip and recoiled from him like a snake. "do not ever touch me like that" he barked neil nodded but stood in front of the blonde blocking the path ahead. “ At least tell me where we're going?" The blonde dodged around him and kept on walking " hey you! dont walk away . i have to know "  
the blonde didn't look back or wait for him so he clambered alongside trying to keep up. the little blonde was surprisingly quick. "who are you ?"  
" you really dont remember?" said the blonde in a softer voice than he'd used so far. the fact seemed to upset him although he was desperately trying to mask it .  
" I really dont remeber " neil admitted  
he smiled his awful smile again " - oh ,but thats such a shame! after all we used to be so close , did we not?"  
"you were one of mine , werent you? before i left . thats how you know. thats why you came." he studied the blondes face again. " ...which one were you?"  
" you have to ask that?" the blonde gave a mirthless laugh. " maggot. Thats the name you gave me -You said it suited me because I was so small and - and -"  
" -and disgusting " neil finished "yes. I do remember you now. Little insect . "  
how could he have forgotten the boy who smiled so viciously . The only one who wasn't afraid of him. the smallest of his insects. The smallest and the meanest .  
The boy called maggot.  
his favourite.  
" you forgot me but i never forgot you."he said almost fondly. Almost .  
"They told me you died"  
" No such luck! came close a few times though"  
"im sorry for what happened back then "  
"Do you think that's what i want to hear? Do you think im going to absolve you of your sins, dear master? I don't work that way."  
"I mean it . I am sorry . I didn't know any better"  
"Didn't you?"  
" I was a child"  
" so was I"  
"Im not like that anymore. im not with them anymore. That's why i need your help. I'm a different person now "  
" you are the same person -youre calling yourself something different- but you are the same -and I am the same- and we have a deal. "


	2. A boy called maggot

Nathaniel waited until everyone elese had gone before starting to clean up the mess. He reached the blonde boys body but let out surprised yelp when the body squirmed as he was putting it in the bag.  
“Not so fast “ the blonde boy. announced blithely as he struggled back to his feet he put his hands up and grinned at him. " Don't you be putting me in there .thats no way to treat your guests, is it Nathaniel ?/""  
Nathaniel jumped back in alarm “ what on -youre still alive ?!“  
The blonde boy's grin widened even further “ I presume so ,yes , or else the after life is a massive anti-climax"  
"Impossible . There's no way you could've survived that "  
" - and yet here I am. " he bowed to Nathaniel mockingly " oh look, you're so stunned at my talents you forgot to applaud but thats fine, really. i forgive you" "  
“What the hell are you?"  
“Didn’t you hear him “ said the other boy more cheerfully than he had any right to be. He gestured to the body of his opponent and then to himself “ I’m a maggot!"  
“maggot . very well . Thats what I'll call you then . he didn’t protest and his smile didn’t waver so he pursued it further " its a good name for you I think “  
“it is . “ The blonde agreed and no alternative name was offered  
“- because you are so small – and disgusting. “ he pushed him trying to get a reaction .His bright expression still did not change but he gave his head a tight shake  
“ -its because I thrive on death and destruction . “ he countered “ It is what I crave."  
." Big words for a little insect like you“  
“ I know an awful lot of big words – maybe I could teach you some? or should I use easy ones so you can understand me?"  
"why would I listen to you? nobody else wants to ."  
“ Thats true enough – im not very popular. you see most people find insects very unsettling."  
“not me. "  
“ No ? you saw my fight. didn’t I impress you? ah, but i tried soo hard . im crushed honestly I am “ he teased " you haven't congratulated my victory . didn’t I make you very rich? or were you very attached to your loyal whatever- his -name- was that i just killed? I do hope not. " he pretended to act morose then as if this act weighed upon him at all when they both knew it did not. .br />  
“I bet against you " Nathaniel said stiffly “ we all did."  
For the first time the blondes manic smile met his eyes and they sparkled with dark mirth “ Ever the disappointment! After all it was hardly a fair fight like you promised since I am soo small and he was soo big. You lied to me. You set me up, didn't you? That wasnt very nice, was it? And I still won anyway. "he grinned at Nathaniel" so, have I got the job now or am I too small and disgusting?"  
Nathaniel frowned “ you .. you wanted the job ? you? "  
“Don't sound so surprised . Did you think I fought that big bastard just for my own amusement, hm? ,or yours perhaps?" he laughed" The job, yes or no ?"  
“ youre a good fighter “ Nathaniel admitted. "fast. strong. resilient." The blonde nodded affirmative. “ "but.. you lack discipline"  
“Discipline!" he scoffed "what need I of that? hmm? . I won against the best of yours “ .  
“ - you’ve never been properly trained have you? , you’ve only ever fought against other insects before tonight, haven't you? . This was your first time in the arena wasn't it?" "  
his eyes darkened “you don’t know anything about my life, butcher brat. Don't pretend you do."  
“ you’ll be better once I've trained you"  
“ Better?” he put his head to one side in contemplation “ better in what way ?  
“ In every way."  
“ I don’t understand what you mean “ The maggot admitted. It was the first time he seemed uneasy.  
“ you will soon enough. I think I will keep you after all. you may have some use to me"   
" Goody! I love to be useful" he said in a mocking tone.  
"I will give you a chance – one chance -but the moment you start to annoy me I will crush you like the insect that you are"  
“you could certainly try, that might be entertaining but you wont break me baby butcher , worse men than you have failed at that. youll only waste your time and mine .  
“ I will break you and when I do I will put you back together any way that i please and there'll be nothing you can do about that"  
The maggot yawned " I'm very tired and your threats are very boring so lets cut to the chase ,shall we?. when will I get paid?"  
"when you learn how to behave."  
“ oh ,I see! “ he said and shook his head in mock irritation rolling his eyes and letting that vicious smile spread across his face again” its like that ,is it?  
“ It is . "  
so ,youre not going to pay me then? That is quite a draw back I must say “ he pulled a face " what did your last slave die of? “  
“Back talk . " 

/


	3. My name is Andrew

"why did you bring me to this dump?" Neil asked  
"It is my house" said the blonde  
"I might have guessed. You really are him aren't you? . youre maggot"  
he chuckled “ no ones called me that in years .See, most people call me “ monster”these days – but you can call me maggot if you prefer. for old times sake  
" thats actually a step up for you"  
“is it? , tell me , my dear old friend , is a monster better than an insect ? or worse?"  
"what is your name?" Neil asked the blonde " your real name ?"  
"what do you need to know that for" ?  
" its only fair . you know mine . you never told me yours"  
" You might have asked me ten years ago . I would've told you if you asked but you never did"  
"Im asking now"  
"Andrew. " he said at last "my name is Andrew "  
“ you promised to protect me . "  
“ I did, and I keep my promises - but this time I'm in control . your life is mine . I'll keep you safe while youre useful but the moment you annoy me i will crush you like an insect"  
“ thats not what we agreed . that's not a fair deal ."  
“ Its the one you offered me the day we met .why should i give you more than you gave me? "  
“you still remember that ? after all this time/"  
“ I remember everything neil josten. you tried to make me cry - you couldn’t – you wanted to break me , but you couldnt , you thought you knew what my weak points were but you didnt – you never did figure it out ,did you – you never figured me out . you never broke me . I broke you. you're biggest failure , yes ? don’t worry im used to it. I was then , and I certainly am now"  
“you were so bad – so bad " Neil shook his head  
“ your most disobedient pet – eventually you had to put me down . "  
“ its wasn't like that . you were my favourite .we were friends"  
“ If you say so "  
you were the best friend I ever had"  
“how tragic . i weep for you "  
“ I wanted to keep you -for always –  
“ why didn't you?"  
“ you were so bad . insects don’t get to be bad . If they bite they get squashed ."  
“- but you didnt manage to do it , did you , you didn't manage to squash me"  
" I always hoped you got away – but I didn’t ask – I didn't want to know"  
“ and here you are ,,begging for my help,. how does that make you feel, hm?. you need me neil -you need me more than i need you"  
“ So your offer still stands? “ neil pressed him "- do you still think you can protect me?"  
“I always keep my promises.i will protect you just like i used to .I can do it and I will .Assuming you still want me now you've suddenly remembered how "bad" i was “ 

The maggot held his hand out to him . neil took it and they shook . He squeezed Neils hand too hard“ welcome to hell, neil josten  
“ thank you ,Andrew"  
he smiled at hearing his name used . A softer one than before, involuntarily breaking his mask . his lips silently mouthed the name, testing it the same way neil himself would test a new identity on his tongue . Then he turned away and scoffed “ Don’t thank me – i'm not doing it for you. keep your end of the deal. pay me my due ."  
“ youll get your share of the money –"  
He interrupted with laugh. “ ...money? I don’t want your dirty money runaway. Their money . No, no ,no . I don’t want that . I'm not so easily bought. it was never about the money."  
" whats it about then?"  
"Im going to finish what i started.– I am going to destroy Them. All of Them . youre going to help me junior –"  
“ I wont go back there"  
“ you wont have to go back . All I want from you is the truth. All of it . every twisted detail . can you give me that or can you not ? "  
“ yes . I can do that "  
"Don’t tell me yes If you mean no"  
“I said yes and I meant yes . I will tell you everything"  
“ Good- good -because- I don’t know If you recall but I don’t like liars. so, you are going to tell me the truth or youll leave here in a bucket."  
“A bucket ?  
“ yes – a bucket! this one specifically – it is quite small but I guarantee that all of you will be in it"  
“youre insane . you always were  
" You love it ! i'm your favourite, remeber? "


End file.
